


Is This You?

by BreakImagination



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, No real tags because I suck, Sportacus finds a picture of robbie in drag, isnt life great, it’s so ooc, rip robbie, stefan in drag is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakImagination/pseuds/BreakImagination
Summary: Sportacus is on Tumblr and finds an old picture of Robbie. It doesn’t exactly go well from that point





	Is This You?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is horrible yes I can’t write yes yes I know but I’m a lazytown addict and I needed to write-

“Oh my-“ Sportacus looked up from the phone that he was holding and scooted closer to Robbie. “Is that you?”

Now Robbie was normally a person to freak out over small things like someone accidentally falling or something, but this took all the cake. The picture that was being shown to him was horrifying. It was him, in drag, posing. Robbie froze. How old was that picture? How did Sportacus find it? How did it even get on the internet?

There was no possible way he could’ve found that. That picture was way too old. Robbie was so distracted peppering his mind with unanswerable questions that he didn’t notice Sportacus talking to him about breathing.

 “Calm down Robbie, deep breaths-“ Sportacus directed. “Don’t worry. I don’t need an answer.”

 Robbie paused to breathe before asking, “How did you even find that?”

 “So you know how you gave me this phone in hopes I would use it and get lazy?”

 “Yes?” Robbie was worried.

 “Well I may have installed tumblr and apparently the kids have active accounts on there.”

 “Those little brats-“

 “Look Robbie,” Sportacus sighed. “They’re not brats, they’re kids!”

 “You keep telling yourself that…” Robbie calmed down.

 “But for the record, how did this picture happen?”

 “It was a joke- I was only nineteen and my brother challenged me to do it and stuff.”

 “Wait a minute, did you say NINETEEN?”

 “Yes?”

 “That’s amazing-“

 “Don’t you dare repost that!” Robbie was kind of angry but his voice didn’t have any venom in it.

 “No promises!” Sportacus sang as he got up and left Robbie’s bunker, laughing as he heard his desperate boyfriend running after him and begging him not to repost the picture anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the small skit/comedy thing Stefan (I can’t find the accent thing for the a on my phone sue me) did when he was 19 where he dressed up in drag. Take a look-  
> https://glanniii-glaepur.tumblr.com/post/157567851221/welppppp-my-ovaries-are-officially-gone


End file.
